The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a laser scanning unit, the laser scanning unit, and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
In general, an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus includes a laser scanning unit which emits laser light for writing an electrostatic latent image on a surface of an image carrier. The laser scanning unit includes: optical components such as a semiconductor laser element and a collimator lens; and a support body which is made of a synthetic resin and to which the optical components are mounted.